halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Personal Energy Shield
The Sangheili Personal Energy Shield is the energy shielding system of the Sangheili Combat Harness.Halo: First Strike, page 97: How would you like to see that technology manifest as better personal shields for their Elite warriors? A Sangheili's armor contains multiple energy shield emitters that when activated will add an extra layer of protection from enemy attacks. These personal energy shields are white unlike their gold MJOLNIR equivalents. Function The Elite's armor generates a recharging energy shield (similar to the MJOLNIR shields) that protects against both ballistic fire and plasma weaponry; however after taking enough damage the shields will collapse and the Elite will be vulnerable to further attacks. Like MJOLNIR shields, this shield recharges after being depleted and can be enhanced by the Covenant's overshield technology. There appear to be differences in the strength of the shields, and different ranks of Elites have different amounts of power and recharge capacity in their shield. For example, a sniper rifle headshot will kill a Minor Elite, but an Ultra Elite's shield can withstand up to four headshots. Strengths Unlike the Spartan's MJOLNIR shield, the Elite's shields can resist low caliber munitions like that of the Assault Rifle. Sometimes the bullets bounce off of the Elite's shields, but still cause damage. This is also true with the M6D Pistol, sometimes on harder difficulty levels, if you shoot an Elite with the pistol and don't hit him directly (for example his shoulder), the bullet may bounce off and hit the ceiling. Also, as mentioned above, the Covenant have the ability to create extremely resilient Energy Shields such as the ones featured on Zealots and Ultra Elites, which can even withstand direct hits from an M19 Rocket Launcher. Weaknesses These shields have weaknesses however, as they are susceptible to damage received from plasma-based weapons. An overcharged shot from a Plasma Pistol, a punch from a SPARTAN-II, or a slash from a Brute Shot or Energy Sword can completely drain an Elite's Energy Shields. The shields can also be completely bypassed by using a Needler in Halo CE, Halo 2 and Halo 3. Plasma Rifles are very effective in quickly reducing the Elite personal energy shielding. Additionally a Plasma Grenade or Spike Grenade will stick to an Elite even if the shield is fully charged. A Pulse Grenade is effective on shields and it can finish off a player or with a headshot from a weapon. Trivia *The Elites in the Heretics have personal shields that glow a flamboyant purple. Apart from the peculiar shield-color it also sparks an amethyst-tinted color. *Elites were originally supposed to wield a personal triple layered arm shield in-game, similar to a Jackal's. This appears, however, in the Halo Graphic Novel's story The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor. *Early Halo: Combat Evolved screenshots show that the Sangheili energy shields were originally going to be a constant "bubble" around the user. Gallery File:Elite Shield.jpg|A Major Sangheili's shield protecting him from enemy fire in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Shielding.jpg|An Ultra Sangheili's energy shield in Halo 2. File:H3 - Elite Energy Shield.jpg|An Elite's Personal Energy Shields flicker from taking melee damage in Halo 3. File:Halo_Reach_Elite_Energy_Shield.jpg|An Elite's Personal Energy Shield flickers from taking damage in the Halo: Reach Beta. File:A_Sangheili's_Shields.jpg|A Sangheili's Personal Energy Shields moments before they overload and disrupt as seen from the Halo: Reach Beta. Sources Related Pages *Forerunner Combat Skin *Overshield *Shields *Kig-Yar point defense gauntlet *Sangheili Point Defence Gauntlet *Brute Power Armorlit *MJOLNIR Armour Category:Sangheili Category:Covenant